1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to crop harvesting and more particularly to an improved method and apparatus for harvesting a crop by using a liquid component of the crop as a cutting medium or as a moistening and heating agent for the crop.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,448 shows a field going crop harvester which processes alfalfa into a fibrous portion, a protein portion, and a deproteinized juice. This juice is deposited on the ground beneath the harvester to fertilize the ground and provide a means for disposing of the substantial amount of this so-called "brown juice" created in the process of separating the protein from the crop material. The machine shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,448 cuts the crop with what appears to be (FIG. 2) a conventional reciprocating knife and sickle cutterbar arrangement subject ot plugging and wear.
In the subject patent the green protein is obtained in a process wherein the crop liquid fraction is heated to coagulate the green protein for subsequent mechanical separation from the brown juice. Of course, energy is required in the heating step which includes raises the temperature of the brown juice. Since the brown juice is then deposited onto the ground, the heat in the brown juice is lost.
Energy considerations are more important now than ever before. Examples of patents which reflect times wherein energy availability and costs were perhaps summarily viewed are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,255,982, 2,397,363, 2,639,553, 2,698,170, and 3,585,730. Each of these patents shows a field-going crop heating system to enhance curing and feed value of hay and forage crops. As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,373,679 it is known that the addition of a hot fluid to a material being pressed can reduce the power required to drive the press. This '679 patent is not however, related to solving problems in field-going harvesting machines.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,552,304, 3,775,133, and 3,823,128 relate to crop material processing systems wherein portions of the expressed or separated liquid are recycled into the raw material being processed. The recycled liquids appear to be cooled or unheated upon recycling. None of these patents is related to field-going harvesting machines.